Valyn
Character Info Valyn was a healer during PtP1 and one of the last to join before the second exodus. She now serves as a warrior in Squad Taruna, led by the warrior of the same name. Physical Description Valyn is slightly shorter than average than other Tei'kaliath females and wears her hair undyed and braided. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 2, Second moon day 25-26, 6/30/10), EA panel four: Valyn joins the healers. Path to Power 2 * Path to Power 3 * Advices Made by this Clan Member: Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Valyn grew up with four older siblings; three brothers and a sister, who all found fulfillment in fighting. So she tended their wounds when they gave each other much more than bruises. Her parents were long time mates and ran a tailor's shop together which her younger brother apprenticed to take over. Being the odd one out in the family, Valyn trained to become a nurse, enjoying taking care of others and bringing them back to health. She loved her clan and strove to help them in whatever way possible. She worked for a major healer in the city and when the attack came she saw the worst of the injuries that made it for treatment. Not long after, though, she was forced to evacuate the city, having no notion of where her family retreated to in all the chaos. She trusted they made it out in the main group but could not find them, no matter where she searched or who she asked. Separated from her friends and family, basically alone in the sea of refugees following their new Ill'haress, she drew into herself but did her best to continue to be an asset in helping those around her. However, unable to focus her energies she was of little use. When they finally settled Valyn found herself searching vehemently for any sign of her family and her hope rallied at the first Tir'ay contest as she knew her siblings always jumped at the chance to display their skills. However...her family never appeared, crushing her hopes and she knew, once and for all, they must be corpses in the rubble of their ruined homelands after all. Since losing hope of seeing her family again, Valyn has gone through bouts of depression, never able to do much for the clan in her ruined state of mind. However, as the city and the people began to rally, her spirit returned and she finally feels able to help her fellow survivors once more. As she has kept to herself since the fall of the old city she has become accustomed to talking to herself without filter and, therefore, she says almost everything she thinks automatically. She's shy now, where once she was outgoing, and she has a lingering fear that everyone she becomes close to may, one day, disappear from her life, so she is not entirely sure of her surroundings or the people who reside within them, but she will do her best to make connections that make life worth living. After all, who knows when next it will all be taken away? Character Gallery Valyn.jpg|Valyn's Path to Power 1 appearance Valyn dance party.jpg Category:Player Characters Category:Healers Category:Warriors